No lo digas más
by Yauma
Summary: Aquí traigo un Song Fic, además de este habrá más,lean & dejen sus review,gracias
1. Chapter 1

**X~~~~**

**¿De que trata?**

_Pues trata de una despedida, de como ella lo presentía, de como a pesar de todo una parte de ella lo espera aunque sabe que podría ser imposible._

**Los personajes no me pertenecen,yo solo los uso como mande mi imaginación.**

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno esto es un song fic, mientras leen la historia sería mejor que escucharais la canción. Es mi primer song fic, así que lo siento si esta mal echa, ya habrá próximas mejores. Un abrazo 3

**Autor: **_**Luis Fonsi**_

**Canción: **_**No lo digas más.**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, había tenido el mismo sueño desde que él se fue. Cuantos recuerdos, cuantas lágrimas y risas.

Se levantó para sentarse al borde de la cama, agacho la cabeza y los recuerdos le vinieron a la mente.

_-¿Regresamos juntos Sasuske-kun? –le sonrío una pelirosa-_

_-Hm, no tengo tiempo –el moreno tenía una mirada fría-_

**Hoy que desperté no conocí tus besos****  
****ya tus ojos no saben disimular**

_Ella agacho la vista, las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus preciosos ojos jade, sabía que el moreno, desde hace semanas le pasaba algo, pero por miedo no pregunto._

**No me atrevo a preguntar****  
****lo que en el fondo se que va a pasar**

_La peliriosa empezó a caminar, mientras la lluvia acompañaba sus pasos._

_-Sakura, espera –la llamarón por detrás-_

_-Sasuke-kun –giro lentamente-_

_Él camino a su lado, mientras ello lo miraba atenta, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente,_

_pero, ¿tendría el valor de afrontarlo?_

**Sé que te vas a ir****  
****no escondas la verdad**

_-Sasuke, ¿Por qué tú? –pregunto débilmente-_

_-Sakura, es mi deber –dijo tajantemente-_

_Llegaron a su portal, ella con una mirada vacía se despidió._

_-Gracias por acompañarme, Sasuke-Kun_

_-Hm –dijo dándose la vuelta-_

_La pelirosa subió a su cuarto, pasó una hora desde su ''despedida'', entonces fue cuando se echó a correr. Salió de su casa, corrió por las calles de aquella Konoha desierta, parecía todo tan irreal._

_Hasta que llego a él, hay estaba, con su mochila en la espalda, las sospechas de ella eran ciertas._

_-Sakura,vuelve a casa –dijo dándose la vuelta-_

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ? –sus lágrimas intentaban salir-_

_El no respondió, tampoco se movió._

_-Perdóname, fui una pesada, no te pude cuidar, perdóname –susurro-_

**Si te quite las ganas de intentar****  
****se me olvido sentir****  
****no te supe cuidar**

-¡Di algo, lo que sea, pero responde! –sus lágrimas no aguantarían más-

Él se giró lentamente, clavó sus ojos negros en ella y sonrío.

**Ya lo entendí no quieres regresar****  
****pero no lo digas más**

_-Dame una oportunidad,Sasuke, sólo te pido una para poder hacerte feliz, déjame darte lo que no pude –estaba empezando a desesperarse-_

_El con su semblante frío, sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, parecía como si nada le importara._

**Yo sabía que se iba acabando mi tiempo****  
****todo lo que sube tiene que bajar****  
****me da miedo aceptar****  
****lo que en el fondo sé que va a pasar**

_-Volveré Sakura, cuando menos te lo esperes –mintió, mintió para que ella mantuviera la ilusión-_

_-¿Lo dices enserio? –era tan inocente-_

_Él solo asintió, mientras una parte de ella sabía que no iba a ser así. MIENTES gritaba su mente, créelo dictaba su corazón._

**Sé que te vas a ir****  
****no escondas la verdad****  
****si te quite las ganas de intentar****  
****se me olvido sentir****  
****no te supe cuidar****  
****ya lo entendí no quieres regresar****  
****pero no lo digas más, no lo digas mas****  
**

_-Sasuke-kun,yo, te quiero –grito ya entre lágrimas-_

_Él se giró sin decir ninguna palabra, ningún gesto, nada…_

_-Te esperaré, siempre lo haré-_

**Siento que el aire se me acaba****  
****al escuchar que no me amas****  
**

Limpio sus lágrimas,se había vuelto a perder en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos de tiempos pasados que prometió olvidar, aunque, una parte de su ser seguía esperando a que él volviera como aquella vez prometío.

**Fin**

**X~~~~**


	2. Me arrepiento

**Nota de la autora: **_Buenas, pues aquí dejo otra de mis creaciones plof*-*, gracias a las que ponen sus review, os quiero 3_

**¿De que va?**

_Esta vez trata de Sasuke, se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que por jugar perdió._

_Como siempre aconsejo que escuchéis la canción mientras leáis y en vuestros próximos review digáis alguna canción para poder hacer por vuestra atención._

**Autor: **_**Alex Ubago **_

**Canción: **_**Me arrepiento**_

Allí estaba otra tarde más, solo en aquel cuarto en la que dejaste tu olor a cerezos. Mire el móvil marcaba las 17:32, pensé en cuantas tardes me llamabas a esa hora, pero ahora el teléfono no sonaba, tú dulce voz no me molestaba más…

Me tumbé en aquella cama, pensando que, todo acabo, fue mi culpa…

**Ya no me llamas por teléfono****  
****Es la señal que todo acabo**

Me recosté de lado y recordaba todas las veces que decía excusas para no querer hablar contigo, recuerdo que tu voz prendía de un hilo cuando me decías –Esta bien Sasuke-kun- ahora me siento tan estúpido.

**Antes lo hacías y siempre era yo****  
****Quien te pedía que no**

Cerré los ojos y empecé a recordar aquel día en aquel bar en el que jamás acudí, salí con los del trabajo y como no olvidé nuestro compromiso, solo me acordé cuando vi las gotas caer entonces fue cuando corrí a buscarte en aquel bar. Cuando llegue tus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y se podía notar que la lluvia era un buen camuflaje para lo que hacías en ese momento. Sólo pude acompañarte a casa en silencio, aunque antes de irme me pudiste decir.

_-Aun te amo, da igual lo de hoy –dijiste mirándome a los ojos con tus cristalinos ojos-_

_-Lo siento Sakura, yo no puedo seguir con esto –me giré y me marche, pude escuchar sus suplicas, pero aun así no me paré-_

**Desde ese día en que te abandone****  
****Juraste volverías por mi****  
****Yo no quería y no volviste más**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, cogí el teléfono y marque tú número. Hoy quería pedirte perdón, hoy tendrías que hablarme, perdonarme, tendrías que amarme.

Daba la señal perfectamente, pero nadie lo cogía, salto el contestador con tu dulce voz, corte y volví a marcar era una agonía.

**Y hoy te vengo a decir****  
****Si estas contéstame****  
****Vamos atiéndeme**

Volvió a saltar el contestador así que debería de dejar un mensaje, así que comencé, dejé el orgullo a un lado y comencé a decir lo que mi corazón dictaba.

-Perdóname, Sakura, fui un tonto, no supe ver lo importante que eras asta que te perdí. Por favor cógemelo –colgué entre suspiros-

**Yo sé que he sido un tonto  
Y que, de ti me enamore  
Y yo no lo supere**

Me levanté de aquella cama, preparé mi chaqueta y salí de aquella casa que me recordaba a ella.

Busque por todas las calles que solíamos ir, pero no estabas, en ningún rincón estaba su sonrisa, en ningunos ojos encontraba su brillo.

El tiempo pasaba lento y allí me encontraba yo sin saber nada de ella, con su teléfono dando señal y sin cogérmelo.

**Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos  
En este punto te seré sincero  
Y dejare que hable mi corazón  
Que está latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte  
Pero es inútil porque se ha hecho tarde**

Revolví mis cabellos y como acto desesperado fui a su casa, quizás no me cogerías el teléfono, pero no me podrías evitar.

Mientras caminaba por aquellas calles que recorrí la última vez que te vi, recordé como lo nuestro comenzó, eras un juego para mí pero ahora veo que yo, me equivoque tu lo eras todo para mí.

**Cuando empezamos eras para mi  
Tan solo un pasatiempo no más  
Así que nunca te considere  
Ni te pase a dejar  
Y ahora todo cambio  
Quien te llama soy yo**

Volví a marcar mientras me senté en frente de tus escaleras y comencé a dejarte otro mensaje.

-Sakura por favor, necesito verte, por favor, sé que yo tuve la culpa de todo, yo no te eh olvidado, ahora estoy seguro de que yo te amo –volví a colgar, me estaba desesperando-

¿Por qué esto tuvo que ser así?, ¿por qué ella?

**Es que mi calculo fallo  
Inversamente no, no te olvide hasta hoy  
Vuelve que el tiempo pasa y yo te echo de menos**

Me iba a marchar allí no había nadie, todo estaba apagado. Cruzando la calle escuche su voz llamándome.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –pronunció mi nombre con miedo-

Yo la mire, sus cachetes sonrosados, sus ojos jades hermosos clavando su mirada en la mía, sus manos sosteniendo unas bolsas. Era tan perfecta, ¿cómo fui tan estúpido de dejarla ir?

Me acerqué a ella, no pude decir nada ya que las palabras sobraban en ese momento.

-Sasuke-kun,¿qué pasa? –dijo antes de besarla-

La bese con ansia, con ferocidad, mientras ella me respondió dela misma manera.

**En este punto te seré sincero  
Y dejare que hable mi corazón  
Que esta latiendo, desesperado por ir a buscarte**

**Sép, no pude resistirme a un final ''feliz'' si así se le puede llamar *-***

** :D**


End file.
